


Princess Sara Sara Colita de Rana

by hydroplaning (princesscyan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background War, Elves, F/F, Humans, Orcs, Secondary Victuuri, buff girls with swords, fair femme maidens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscyan/pseuds/hydroplaning
Summary: “Where are you taking me?” Mari asked, keeping pace.“You have been assigned to become the personal protector of the princess.”“Princess Sara?”----Mari, the human foot soldier, has been asked to be the personal guard of the Elf princess, but she's keeping a secret that absolutely cannot get out.





	1. The Girl Soldier

Mari had never been called upon by the elf prince before. She’s never even been called by a general but now, the elf prince himself was requesting her presence at the fortified palace. Mari was certain they had discovered her heritage. Her fellow soldiers, not knowing of her status, gave looks of pity as she passed them. If it were true, there would be a “trial” determining her a traitor and a spy, sentencing her to life in prison.

  
Mari paused outside the palace gates surrounded by poinsettias, the symbol of the elf empire and committed the beautiful flowers to memory. They would serve as a memorial keepsake after she’d been thrown in jail. The guards at the door were expecting her and opened the gates with a loud creak.

  
A beautiful and austere looking woman stood on the steps of the palace with a young boy flanking her, bearing an umbrella to shield her from the sun. “Katsuki, please follow me.” She did not wait for a reply and immediately turned on her heel, disappearing into the elaborate palace.

  
“Where are you taking me?” Mari asked, keeping pace.

  
“You have been assigned to become the personal protector of the princess.”

  
“Princess Sara?”

The woman sharply turned to Mari, “Her title is Her Royal Highness to you. Do not ever refer to her by name, human.”

Mari bit her tongue back before she revealed herself. “Aren’t there better soldiers than I? What makes me so special?”

“You aren’t special. His Royal Highness is very protective of his sister and has requested the best human female to protect the princess. You were the closest we could find.”

They stopped in front of an ornate red and gold door. A young red headed elf was inside knitting and smiled brightly at Mari. “Oh is this the new soldier?”

Mari briefly wondered what became of the last personal guardian of the princess when the princess herself came from behind the pillar with a book in each hand. Mari felt her breath catch at the first sight at Princess Sara. Mari’s escort nudged her sharply and it took Mari a few seconds to understand she was meant to bow. She hastened to do so.

The princess smiled and said, “No need to bow every time. You’re going to be seeing me a lot, and I’d rather your skills be put to better use.”

Mari felt herself blush at the thought of seeing the princess every day. Princess Sara put her hand out, the way the western kingdoms greeted each other. Mari had only ever seen it done and never had done it for herself. And never to a princess. Mari ignored the irritated cluck of her escort (whose name turned out to be Lilia, too sweet of a name for such a sour person) and took Sara’s hand in hers. Sara had such dainty and soft hands, the hands of a woman who had never had to do any hard work in her life. There was a small callus on the tips of her fingers though. Part of combat training and being able to sneak by unnoticed was paying attention to small details.

“Do you play, your highness?”

Princess Sara looked down at her hands in surprise. “Oh yes, the harp. I apologize for my hands being so calloused.”

Mari was about to protest the validity to Princess Sara’s claim when Lilia announced that the tour was not complete yet and led Mari to what would be her quarters until the end of the war.

“Prince Michele will not be pleased if you allow any harm to come to the princess. That includes emotional harm as well. No man is permitted to be near her highness without the prince’s express permission.”

“Was there an issue before?”

Lilia looked at Mari, accessing her trustworthiness before sighing, “The last guard broke her trust.” Mari tightened her hand into a fist. “Anyway,” Lilia continued, “Do not forget your main goal is to make sure the orc barbarians do not get near the princess.”

Mari looked down at her hands. She passed for a large human being but any orc who was paying attention would be able to see her true ancestry in the shape of her hips and the strong shape of her jaw, not that orcs were known for focusing on the small details. Her brother, Yuuri, looked more human that she did. He wasn't as bulky, but it was more of a stealthy strength and he used his human-looking advantage to get into the court of the famed Viceroy, Victor Nikiforov. But Mari was not like her brother who in comparison was outright dainty.

Mari couldn't let herself go down that rabbit hole of thought. This was the hand she was dealt in life, and she couldn't let herself get distracted with fantasies of the princess. The elf-orc war had ripped families apart. Mari had seen her share of ugly in the world and felt an unmistakable need to protect the pure princess from that. She was starting to understand the neurotic prince more.

"Soldier! The princess and her lady-in-waiting require an escort to picnic outside the palace grounds." Mari immediately snapped back to attention. Sara was wearing a cloak with a hood to conceal her identity, but with all the intricate details and finery the person wearing such a garment would have to be no one other than the princess. Mari looked everywhere but at the princess's face. The prince would never allow the princess to leave the palace if he didn't deem it safe, but Mari would still stay vigilant.

"Could we walk there please?" Princess Sara asked the horse handler.

"But it could be dangerous--" the handler began to protest, but the princess cut him off.

"I have my new guard to watch over me. I will be safe."

Then the princess grabbed Mari's arm and half-ran half-jogged away with her through the gates, leading her down the road toward the local village marketplace. Once they were quite a ways away from the palace, Sara gestured to the basket in Mila's hand. Mari had not even noticed Lady Mila had followed them. Sara opened the basket and showed

Mari the exotic fruits inside. "The Viceroy sent these fruits to us. Do you recognize them?"

Mari moved closer to inspect the fruits, "No, your highness."

"I thought they were from your kingdom. You're from the east, right? There's only one human territory there I thought."

Beads of sweat formed down her back. Of course, she was wearing the insignia for eastern soldiers. The Paia, the region from where Mari's human father was from, was as far away from The Basankan Empire, the human territory Princess Sara was referencing.

"Oh, I'm from around." Internally Mari was cursing herself for not really paying attention when her father was explaining human tradition and common knowledge. The princess looked at Mari with an indiscernible look on her face.

"Here, why don't we set up a picnic. I've even had Mila pack a blanket."

"It's not safe out on the open, your highness," Mari started to protest.

"You're here with us and I trust you." Princess Sara looked at Mari with the most pleading eyes. How could she resist those perfectly brown eyes? In some lights they even looked purple. "You know," the princess said, "You can call me Sara. At least when Lilia isn't around."

"I couldn't. It wouldn't be proper."

"Mila does it all the time."

"She's a Lady."

"Are you not a lady?" Sara smirked, smug at her superior comeback.

"Not a proper one, " Mari replied.

The three of them spread out the picnic blanket despite Mari's warnings. Mila and Sara sat down and ate a few slices of the fruits in the basket in companionable silence. Sara and Mila even convinced Mari to sit down with them after awhile.

"Was this the plan the whole time?" Mari asked after a moment.

"To get out of that stuffy palace and get to know you away from Lilia?" Sara smiled at Mari. Mila had pulled out a book from the basket and was comfortably reading under a tree a few feet away from them.

"I wish I would have been privy to this plan."

"You wouldn't have let us if you had known."

Mari considered this, "True." She pushed her luck a little more and asked, "So why did you really want to escape from the so-called stuffy palace?"

Sara picked strands of grass from the ground, "My parents have been making arrangements for me to be married, but Mickey—my brother— keeps sending suitors away." Mari waited for her to continue. "At first, I was grateful for it, but now that I'm older I understand the situation we are dealing with. If I don't get married and placate those orcs, we may never see the war end."

The wind blew softly as the sun began setting. Sara's brown eyes were beginning to turn purple in the light. "Is it the arranged marriage that you're opposed to or the orc husband?" Mari asked this question carefully and for the first time in her life felt like she could shatter.

"A bit of both. I've never been interested in being married. I had hoped that I would be allowed to rule alongside my brother, but that isn't allowed. If we weren't in a war I would have considered joining a religious order to avoid the whole royal marriage fiasco."

Mari imagined Sara with her hair tied back in a braid, covered in a loose scarf and a long flowing black dress. The image somehow morphed into Sara dressed in a traditional wedding kimono and standing in front of Mari, dressed in a men's Hakama. She tried to shake that image out of her mind.  
From a young age Mari knew that she did not like men and preferred the company of other women. She had been with a wide variety of women before, orcs, humans, and one other elf, but she'd never felt as physically drawn to anyone as she had Sara.

"But you're lucky you're just human. You didn't have to get involved in our war but you did."

"I could not sit by. We all have been affected by this," Mari sighed, "There are always casualties in war."

Princess Sara gently placed her arm on Mari, "I'm sorry, I didn't know—Mickey does not tell me what is going on out there."

"Consider yourself lucky, your highness." Even if she wasn't half-orc, Mari would have still gotten involved. She couldn't sit there and watch elves and orcs destroy human villages that weren't involved in their war.

"What were you before you were a soldier?"

Mari thought about that for a minute. Before the war she was a young teenager, barely starting to show the orc horn at the top of her spine. Her mother and father had seen tensions arising with orcs and elves and decided their father Toshiya should take Yuuri and Mari away for their safety and pass as full humans. “I helped my father with our family’s inn. We acquired land with hot springs, and I attended to guests’ needs.”

“I can’t imagine you younger. I bet you had twig sized arms.”

“I’ve always been a sturdier woman.”

Sara giggled, “That fits you more somehow,” and she reached her hands underneath the spaulder and the fabric of the tunic of Mari’s shoulders. "You know," Sara started, "It's not often I get to meet human women taller than me." Mari let her explore the scarred skin, and she watched as Sara gently traced the outline of a particularly large battle wound.

“What time is it?” Mari and Sara’s heads snapped up at Mila. They had forgotten she was even there.

“It’s probably time I got you two back. I shouldn’t have let myself be dragged away for so long.”

Although the palace was not that far from the field, Sara seemed to struggle keeping up. “Are you tired?” Mari was worried about Sara’s flushed cheeks. The princess shook her head no a little too hard.

“I assure you, I’m fine.”

…

They fell into a bit of a routine. When Sara was not busy hosting guests or with other royal duties, she would sneak away to have picnics or take long walks and sometimes the princess would brush up against her. Once Mari suggested she and the princess go without the lady-in-waiting in order to better protect the princess from harm, at least that’s what she told herself. Many times, when it rained they opted to stay inside and Sara would play the harp for Mari. On several occasions Mari had woken up with a blanket tucked under her chin. The world seemed so quiet in those moments.

There were rumors that in the rural parts of the kingdom there was even more violence and fighting. Princess Sara would never admit this, but Mari could see that she felt partly responsible for the war continuing.

“I think I am going to meet with a few orc suitors soon.”

“Oh.”

Mari didn’t know what to say. Over the past few months, the two of them had never had nothing to say, and Mari had never been so open with someone else before. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached the palace gate. Lilia was waiting there with a faint hint of a smile on her face.

Lilia gestured for Mari to leave, but as Mari was leaving Princess Sara lightly touched her arm to keep her from departing. “I hope you don’t mind, Lilia, but I feel much safer when she’s nearby.”

In no place to argue with the princess, Lilia led them into the receiving room. Mari tried to make herself as small as possible and followed behind Sara. There were several orc men and elf guards standing around. The king and queen were seated near the front of the room, centering themselves as all attention should be on them. The crowned prince Michele (or Mickey to his sister and mom) was skulking in his own chair beside his father. There was an empty chair beside the queen for the princess.

Upon seeing the princess enter the room, every orc either stood at attention or bowed, unsure of the customs here. Mari surveyed the room and felt more relaxed after seeing more elf guards in the room. That relief instantly vanished when she saw Jean Jacques Leroy, her childhood friend when she grew up in Paia. There had been many occasions where he and his father had visited Mari’s family inn.

All the blood drained out of Mari’s face, her heartbeat in her throat. She was going to be caught and Sara would never forgive her. All she could do was pray he didn't recognize her. Jean had always been obsessed with himself.   
The announcer stood next to Sara and shouted, “Her Royal Highness Princess Sara Laura Vasilisa of the House of Crispino of the Seelie Elves Court,” Sara stood before Jean, “and Commander Jean Jacques Leroy of the Paian Empire grandson of Emperor William Petit.”

Even Mari knew that Jean should bow, but he remained just as stubborn as he had in childhood. Though elves were incredibly tall, orcs, and especially orc men, towered over everyone.

Jean spoke addressing the king and queen, dismissing the princess entirely, “Why don’t we just end this war? I’ll be sure to set your daughter off in a nice fortress and I’ll speak to my father about being more…receptive to peace.”

Michele looked ready to murder, but he stayed silent. Mari watched Sara’s face looking for any sign of hesitation, but she kept her face eerily neutral. Michele looked ready to speak but thought better of it.

Princess Sara stepped forward to Jean and offered her hand, which Jean took. “I only wish for peace for every kingdom, and if the way towards peace is to unite the second-in-line for the throne to the orc commander, grandson of the emperor then so be it.”

Mari felt her knees almost betray her, but Mila held her steady. “We have to be there for her. You have to stay strong for her highness because this is harder for her than for us.” Mari couldn’t argue with that and with shaky legs stood straighter. There were a few tense nods from everyone in the room. Sara quickly curtsied and excused herself.

Mari followed after her, “Your highness.” Sara turned around. “I…” but what could Mari do to comfort her? She agreed to marry him on her own.

“I just want to go to bed and for this war to be over.”

“Do you want me to get someone to prepare you for bed?”

“I don’t want to be around anyone right now.” Mari nodded and started to turn around until Sara reached out for her arm, “but I still need a little bit of help.”  
With much trepidation, Mari entered the princess’ apartment. It was just as grand as the rest of the palace, but Mari could see where bits of Sara’s personality shown through with the potted plants near every open window and tumbling out of every balcony.

“Let me get out of this dress. If you wouldn’t mind I don’t know how to heat up the warming pan. The last time I tried I almost set my sheets on fire.” Sara stepped behind the divider while pointing towards the fireplace. Mari hadn’t seen a pan as fine as the one hanging above the ornate fireplace. She gingerly lifted it from the hook and set it carefully on the table, finding river stones to heat up for the pan in a beautifully ornate box that probably cost more coins than Mari had ever seen in her entire life. While waiting for the stones to warm up Sara had slipped into her nightgown.

Mari tried to contain the gasp when she saw her.

“I know you’ve never seen me in my sleep wear, but I didn’t think it was that shocking.”

“It’s a good shocking.”

Sara smiled and turned around, “Could you braid my hair for me? I really ought to learn how to do this on my own but…” Mari hesitated, not trusting herself to touch the princess and not blush the instant her hand brushed against her neck. Sara saw her hesitation and back tracked, “Unless you don’t want to. Or can’t… oh my goodness, have you always had such short hair? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed you knew or even wanted to.”

“No, your highness! I would…I can braid hair. It’s been awhile though.”

Sara took Mari’s hand and led her to the vanity inside her bedroom, sitting down in front of the mirror. Mari stood directly behind and took a few seconds to admire the long perfect locks belonging to the princess before she picked up a comb and raised a trembling hand to Sara’s head. Brushing Sara’s hair, braiding it, was a divine act. Mari took extra care in weaving every strand into its proper place. If Mari was taking too long Sara didn’t complain.

When she finally finished braiding Sara’s hair, Mari was surprised that Sara jumped out of her seat and pulled Mari into a tight embrace. “Thank you,” she said, “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life.”

Needing a way to escape, but not wanting to leave the princess’ arms, Mari replied gently, “Let me get the pan and warm the bed for you.”

Sara let her go. Mari walked over to the burning hearth and carefully removed the black river rocks from the stove and quickly depositing them into the warming pan. A few tendrils of smoke escaped from the pan, letting Mari know it was ready, and she carried it to the princess’ bed.

Pulling back the sheets and comforter felt extremely intimate. Mari had done this a million times as a child when she helped her parents in the inn, but none of that compared with warming the bed for someone as beautiful and alluring as Sara. “It should be warm enough now,” Mari set the cooling stones back in their box and Sara slipped into the covers.

“Mari.”

“Yes, your highness?”

“Please call me Sara when we’re in private.”

Mari smiled, “Yes, Sara?”

“I hear that they do things differently in the orc kingdoms. That they don’t have separate apartments for married couples even if they’re royal.”

Carefully, Mari replied, “That is true.”

“I suppose I’ll have to get used to the idea of sharing a bed with someone.”

“After a while it becomes easy. And then when you’re single you need time to adjust sleeping alone.”

Sara propped herself up in the bed, “You’ve shared a bed with someone? You never told me.”

“I do not wish to deceive her highness, so I beg to not ask me. You are the princess and I could never outright disobey you, but please do not press me.”

Sara furrowed her brows, “If you are trying to hide that you are unmarried it’s okay. I don’t judge. I know how common it is for humans.”

There was silence. Mari stood there awkwardly. “No, your highness. This secret is more serious.”

Sara sighed and flopped down on her pillow. “Mari, I—I don’t want to force you to tell me or force you to do anything. I only want to try something with you.” She took a deep breath, “Would you please share the bed with me. I just want to see what it’s like.”

“It wouldn’t be proper.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “Nothing about me is proper when in private, even you ought to realize that by now.”

Mari knew she wouldn’t be able to resist. Slowly, she removed her spaulder and her weapons starting with the short sword tucked at her hip and then moving down to the knives in her boots. Mari took her time undoing the laces and slipping her feet out of the boots and haphazardly leaving her belongings on the beautiful rug. She turned to the lamp on the nightstand and dimmed it til the only light illuminating the room came from the quickly setting sun.

“Are you sure you want someone like me in your bed?” Mari asked, suddenly unsure.

“Yes, always.”

Mari slid in to the warm and inviting bed wearing a tunic and war breeches. Though clothed, she felt naked with Sara’s eyes watching her. Sara shifted herself closer to Mari and placed her hands on Mari’s chest.

“Your heart beat is so sure and loud.”

Mari watched as Sara scooted closer pressing her ear against Mari’s rib cage. Their legs became entangled and Mari couldn’t stop herself from gently stroking Sara’s head.

“Sleep well.” And that’s how Sara fell asleep. Sleep did not come as easily for Mari.

…

Mari woke up and found the princess had already left. She lifted her head and saw Sara sitting on the edge of the bed clutching a pillow with tear stained eyes.

“Your highness?”

“You told me. You told me not to pry, and I swear I wasn’t trying to, but I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Mari didn’t speak. She didn’t move.

“I saw your mark. You are an orc. You’re not human at all.”

“Please your highness—”

Sara began pacing, “You didn’t lie to me. You basically admitted to me you had a secret, but I was hoping it was…it doesn’t matter what I was hoping. You deceived me.”

“Your highness, please. I never wanted to hurt you. From the day we met all I have cared about is your safety.”

“Are you a spy sent to hypnotize me? Trick me?”

“No, you’ve got to believe me.”

Sara stopped pacing and sat on the bed next to Mari, “If you’re not a sorcerer then why is it I can’t stay away from you?”


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Sara and Mari finally get a chance to speak to one another and plan for the future.

Mari had never been one to call something unfair. Her whole life had consisted of having to pass as a human, not being able to see her mother for years, and having a younger brother who was much more suited to a human lifestyle. Nothing in Mari’s life had ever been fair, but life went on.

  
Now though, Mari truly felt the weight of all the cards stacked against her. The woman she had been developing feelings for admitted to having some sort of feeling for her as well, but Mari hadn’t had the chance to speak with her since that morning. Even without seeing her Mari knew that Princess Sara was as beautiful and as untouchable as ever. With the inevitable wedding looming before them, there was no chance for Mari to speak with Sara, privately.

  
There were tons of treaties to be signed and invitations to be made. The whole palace was in a frenzy trying to arrange both a wedding and a peace ceremony at once. The palace was even busier whenever Jean Jacques came. Mari did not worry too much about being found out anymore and began to relax. Her mark was safely hidden away by her wild bushy hair, and she hardly paid any attention to it.

  
While Mari was on her way to her post next to the princess during a treaty meeting with the orcs, she was suddenly tugged into a nearby room, with the door closed quickly behind her. All hopes of it being Sara dissipated when Mari found herself looking into the eyes of Commander Jean Jacques Leroy himself.

  
“Katsuki.”

Mari tried not to let the fear show on her face. “Hello, Commander.”

Jean assessed Mari. “I almost called out to you that day, but I didn’t want to risk your cover being blown.”

“Thank you, Commander.” Mari could barely hear over the pounding of her own heart. Jean had always been more of Yuuri’s friend. (If mutual teasing is staple of a healthy friendship.) But that had been when they were kids. With the war still happening and talks of peace still in the works Mari needed to be careful.

“Care to share what you know?” Jean looked at her expectantly.

So, Jean thought she was a spy. “Nothing useful so far.”

Jean nodded and sighed, “Well, thank you anyway. I know I should have used the proper channels to get a hold of you, but you were so far in cover I was becoming impatient.”

“You should probably leave, Commander.”

“Of course! Your cover. Don’t worry, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, but please keep me informed. I already have my other spy, but it seems as if she's not getting as much information either."

"I really should be going. I'm expected somewhere." Mari tried to keep her breathing even.

"I should go first." Jean always wanted to go first. Mari stood to the side of the door and waited a few breaths until she was sure he was already gone. She allowed herself only a few moments of panic before she straightened her face and headed into the hallway towards Princess Sara and the rest of the frenzied staff preparing for the semi treaty.

Entering the room made Mari self-conscious, as everyone turned to look at her. However, just as quickly as they turned they immediately focused back to the bard paid to sing to the princess. The princess did not immediately turn away though. The way Sara looked at her with such undeserved adoration should have been illegal. Before Mari could get to her spot, flanking Sara as if this meeting was a declaration of war rather than a treaty, Lady Mila whispered into the princess’ ear. Remembering that Commander Jean Jacques had another spy in the palace made Mari take careful note of this. It didn’t help that Mari had a feeling of inadequacy when it came to Mila.

Mari was selfishly hoping that Lady Mila turned out to be the spy, because that meant that Sara would never want to be with her. The princess had never showed any romantic interest towards her lady in waiting, but Sara was young at twenty-three and Lady Mila was even younger and barely on the cusp of womanhood. From the beginning, Mari had speculated that Lady Mila was like her, a sister in Sappho. In no way was Mari upset by this. In fact, she felt comforted that she had found someone like her. Unfortunately, now that Sara was showing signs of attraction to women, it bothered Mari.

Sara sat there, looking bored, in her chair next to Lady Mila while sneaking unsubtle looks towards Mari. Mari didn't take any comfort in knowing Sara was going to marry that annoying and cocky Jean. Though, to his credit, he seemed less annoying and cocky than when they were children.  
The bard droned on for longer than anyone would have liked. Eventually everyone left. Sara asked that Mila and Mari be brought to her room to help her prepare.

"But, Your Highness," Lilia said, "Why on earth would you need protection?" She made a gesture towards Mari.

"We need to coordinate outfits, of course. Otherwise the public would think we looked downright ridiculous."

As always, whatever Princess Sara wants, Princess Sara got. Mari was fitted for a royal soldier's uniform. It was only to be worn for ceremonial purposes, but Mari was still excited. Sara and Mila got new dresses. While they were getting measured, Mari caught a peek at Sara's perfect calf and almost had a heart attack.

"Mila, would you mind leaving Mari and I alone for a moment?" Sara asked when the tailor had left.

"Of course, ma’am." Mila said as she curtsied out of the room.

Finally, they were alone for the first time in a week.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while," Sara started.

"Me too."

Sara blushed. "I want to apologize for accusing you of being a spy because you have orc...ancestry."

Mari looked down at the ground. "I understand."

"So, to make up for it I got you these." Sara held a beautiful gold gilded box, and Mari immediately recognized the Paian design.

"How did you know?"

Sara blushed, "I researched orcs and their customs to prepare me for becoming an orc's wife. I made a few assumptions. Also, you always wipe your sword hilt after a meal."

Mari had thought she was being inconspicuous. "Oh."

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Slowly, Mari lifted the lid. Inside revealed hand rolled cigars from the most expensive and coveted cigars made in the Paia empire. Picking up a cigar gingerly, Mari sniffed it and was immediately transported back to her childhood home. Her father bought this brand once, in celebration of an early battle. He had assumed that with the Battle of Hasetsu won then the war would be over, and that they could safely be a family again.

"Thank you." Mari fought tears. She hated when other people saw her cry.

"Is it okay if I hold your hand?"

"It’s more than okay."

Sara slid her soft dainty hand into Mari's calloused one. "I want you to know that I'll keep you safe."

Mari cocked an eyebrow at her, "Isn't it my job to keep you safe?"

"Yes, but I think I should return the favor. You illegally joined our army to help our cause. It's the least I can do to make sure you avoid being hanged."

"Aren't you being a bit overdramatic?"

Sara without a bit of humor in her voice, "That's the new punishment for falsifying documents to get into the army."

Mari stilled. "And for treason?"

"Being burned alive, if you're an orc."

It used to be just seventy years in prison. Elves were notorious for being lenient with humans and halflings. But now, with the war becoming more tense and the stakes being raised, anything seen as trying to worsen tensions was punished. If Mari was caught…

Sara interrupted her thoughts. “I was wondering how you would feel if I were to knight you. I mean, it’s sort of mandatory, if we’re going to be seen together a lot more, that is.”

“We are?”

“Well, I want to be around you more.”

Mari’s hand tightened around Sara’s. “Aren’t you getting married soon?”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s still weeks away.” Sara said, waving her hands away as if to wave away the marriage itself. "Besides, if they don't let me take you with me, I still want to make sure you're protected while I'm gone."

"You don't have to worry about protecting me, princess."

"Oh yes I do."

Mari sighed and knew this particular argument was not one to be won in an evening. “What will I have to do to be knighted?”

“We’ll have a little ceremony for your knighting. Technically, it is a bit unorthodox, but since I am the Princess pretty much everyone goes along with what I say. The knighting itself is mostly just to show your loyalty to me. There is also an elf ritual done that magically determines your strength of heart and loyalty.”

“Determines loyalty?”

“Well, back in the ancient times there were many disloyal knights. As a result, they came up with a way to make certain that all knights were completely loyal to the crown.”

Before Mari could anything, Mila came back into the room. “Princess Sara, Lady Lilia requests your presence in the banquet hall.”

“Of course,” Sara turned to Mari and whispered, “Come to my room tonight.”

…

As luck would have it, Mari received a note stealthily handed to her by one of the maids while on her way to Sara’s private apartment. Mari cursed herself for becoming distracted by the princess and hurried to unroll the small sheet of parchment.

_“Catacombs, tonight”_

Mari faltered. She was expected to be with Sara tonight, and the catacombs were huge. Mari held the parchment up to a candle. The figure of the hallway was illuminated, revealing a map leading towards the meeting point. Hopefully, if she explained not wanting to ruin her ‘mission’, Jean or whoever may have mercy and let her go after a quick debrief.

Mari quickly burned the note after memorizing the map and scurried over to the entrance of the underground tunnels. She counted her steps as she descended the stairs. There was barely any light, but Mari could see well in the dark.

She saw a figure in the distance and couldn’t help but feel as if she knew them. As Mari walked closer she became more certain that this person was someone she knew.

It was Minako-sensei. She smiled at Mari, too kindly for the situation. “Mari, it’s been too long.”

Mari bristled at her warmth. Minako-sensei was always Yuuri’s teacher. She was the one that taught him all the necessary tools to act more refined. For Mari, it was hopeless, and she dropped her training. “Minako-sensei, how are you?”

“I’ve been better. I just spoke with your brother.”

Mari froze. It had been years since they had spoken, in order to protect one another. She had received one letter from Yuuri four years ago. It detailed his seamless integration with Nikiforov’s court, and noted how his ballet skills had gained him favor with Nikiforov himself. Before coming to the palace to be the personal guard of Sara, Mari was left in the dark. Now, finding news of Yuuri meant having to listen to gossip at the palace of what was going on in the colonies.

Minako-sensei stepped closer to Mari, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Well, anyways, he’s doing well. He’s got that Nikiforov fellow wrapped around his finger.”

“Good for him.”

“Now, tell me, what have you found out?”

“Nothing, yet.”

“Mari, I know you too well. I’ve seen you around the palace, and I know how close you’ve become with the princess. Just tell us anything that the elf scum are doing that could let us break the treaty.”

“The princess is heavily protected by the crowned prince. She barely knows of anything outside the palace.”

Minako-sensei sighed. “You’ve got to give us something. For years you’ve been out of the loop and now JJ tells me that you’ve rejoined the orc side?”

Mari’s hand instinctively flexed to her short sword. “I’m doing the best I can.”

“I certainly hope so,” Minako-sensei stepped close to Mari, too close to be comforting, “because if you turn against us, our past relationship be damned, I’m throwing you to the wolves.”

Minako-sensei walked away, leaving Mari stunned.

...

Mari stood there, shocked, until she remembered that she had to meet the princess. She took the stairs out of the catacombs and rushed towards the princess’ apartment.  
Princess Sara was sitting at her vanity, brushing her long hair. She looked over to Mari and smiled. “It took you long enough.”

“I’m sorry, princess.”

Sara turned around to face Mari, but there was no anger in her face. “I thought you weren’t going to come.”

“And miss spending time with you? Never.”

Sara smiled her private smile and handed Mari her brush. “Could you braid my hair, like before?”

Mari brushed out the nonexistent kinks in Sara’s hair and ran her fingers through her silky-smooth strands before separating the hair out into threes. She didn’t try to do anything fancy, just a simple braid. “How were things with Jean?”

“Lilia has already started talking about the actual wedding planning itself. It’s all very overwhelming.”

Mari hummed and tied Sara’s hair at the end with a ribbon. “Yet, it sounds exciting.”

“A little.” Sara looked at her hands, “I asked if it would be alright for me to bring you with me, but they said no outside guards would be permitted.”

Mari didn’t say anything.

Sara’s cheeks left a faint blush. “Anyways, I couldn’t help but wonder, why did you join the elf side.”

Mari looked at Sara in the mirror, trying to be as honest as possible. “It’s not like any orc government has done anything for me. I thought that if I joined the cause then the war would end sooner. It’s not like Commander Jean Jacques’ army could stand a chance.”

“How can you be so sure the elves would win?”

Mari laughed dryly, “Elves are in possession of the most advanced magical potions and military knowledge. Orcs rely mainly on their numbers and brute force.”

“Not all elves are as skilled with magic as you might think.”

“Oh yeah?” Mari couldn’t help her teasing tone.

“Definitely. One time, when my tutor was trying to get me to try a basic healing potion, I somehow ended up doing a modified transport spell.”

“How do you accidentally do a spell while trying to create a potion?”

Sara laughed, “I have no idea!”

Mari giggled. She found a stray bit of hair, and gently tucked it behind Sara’s ear. Sara leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. “I’m tired. Will you carry me to bed?”  
Sara let out a surprised grunt when Mari effortlessly lifted her, bridal style, to her bed and set her down slowly. They both looked at each other, silently daring the other to do something.

Mari broke the silence first. “I should go rest. You should too.”

“How can I sleep when I’ll be too restless just thinking about you?”

Mari cupped Sara’s cheek. “But, I’m so boring. Why would anyone possibly think about me?”

Sara put on a mock contemplation face and tapped a finger against her cheek. “Well, for starters, you’re incredibly tall and strong.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Mari hummed.

“And you’ve got all sorts of scars that make you seem mysterious, and a little dangerous.”

Mari laughed quietly at this and leaned in to Sara’s ear to whisper, “I’m actually a lot dangerous.” Mari couldn’t help but feel proud after watching Sara shiver.

“Please spend the night, again.”

“I would not want anyone to think I am being improper with our princess.”

“What if your princess feels unsafe and requires a strong, capable woman near her?”

“Then, I couldn’t refuse.” Mari took her spaulder off, leaving her in only her tunic and pants.

Sara laid in her bed watching Mari. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable without those scratchy clothes?”

“Would you prefer if I got my night shift from my quarters?”

Sara shook her head, “No. Too far. Just wear one of mine.” She pointed to an extra nightgown hanging on one of her ornate dividers.

Mari held the nightgown. The design was simple, yet the feel and texture of the gown showed just how expensive it was. “It’s too nice for me to wear.”

“Nonsense. Just try it on.”

Mari stepped behind the divider and removed the rest of her clothes. She called out to the princess, “So, you just happened to have another nightgown available for me?”

“I just wanted you to be comfortable on the off-chance you spent the night.”

Mari slipped into the gown and came out from behind the divider. “If you want, I would be more than happy to pack my night shift when I’m invited for a night tryst.”  
Sara played with a design on her sheet, “You could but I like the idea of you wearing my clothes.” Sara looked at Mari while still touching the embroidered poinsettia.

Mari stepped closer to the bed, “I will admit, I imagined you in my clothes as well.”

Sara smiled and motioned for Mari to get into bed with her. “Why are you so far from me? This isn’t the first time we’ve shared a bed.”

Mari slipped into the sheets and snuggled closer to Sara, both of their noses slightly touching. Sara took her index finger and lightly dragged nonsense designs across Mari’s face. She took her finger across Mari’s clavicles and neck, and she reached around and touched the small orc horn at the base of her neck.

“How does it feel when I touch it?”

“It’s not as sensitive as you think. I can barely feel anything. ”

“So, can I do this?” Sara squeezed the raised skin surrounding the horn as hard as she could.

Mari smiled and grabbed Sara’s hand and touched her knuckles to her lips. “Be gentle with me. I’m fragile.”

Sara playfully slapped Mari and let her hand rest on Mari’s cheek, and she leaned forward. Mari met her the rest of the way and their lips found each other. Mari had kissed before, and she’d been kissed well before, but no kiss was quite like Sara’s. Their mouths had fit together perfectly, and Mari held her waist with a soft intensity.  
When they finally pulled away Mari felt her cheeks grow warm. Sara was out of breath and smiling softly to herself. “So,” Sara asked, “How was that?”

“Perfect.”

Sara bit her lip and smiled. Mari was sure if she kept smiling at her like that it’d be the end of her. “You mean it?”

“Yes, of course. Now go to sleep.”

Sara scooted in closer to Mari and fell asleep against her ribcage. Mari softly stroked her head and didn’t let herself worry about treason or espionage for one night. She just kept thinking about that perfect kiss from the perfect girl.

…

Mari woke up just as orange was beginning to peek over the horizon. She begrudgingly got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Before she left, she reached over to Sara and stroked her head.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yes. I will see you shortly though.”

Sara pouted. “I suppose.”

Mari smiled and kissed Sara on the top of her head. “I'll see you soon.”

Before she could talk herself out of it, Mari left the princess’ apartment, blissfully, and almost ran directly into Mila.

“Excuse me, Lady Mila.”

Mila curtsied, “You seem to be a very thorough guardian for the princess.”

Mari bowed back and bit her tongue. “She is the princess after all.”

“Yes, she is.” Mila side stepped out of the way to let Mari pass by before stepping into the princess’ apartment.

Mari made her way over to her quarters and ate the meal prepared for her every morning. She would never complain especially after spending several months with the scantiest rations. After one, brutal, month, rations were reduced to just a few pieces of corn in a “broth” that was essentially just boiled water. Still, as a foot soldier, Mari was expected to make do and fight with everything she had. The worst part was the waiting. At least during battles there’s something to do. But when the enemy is miles away and all issues are temporarily fixed, the only source of entertainment is recounting every single past mistake. When Mari had been called in at the behest of the crowned prince, she was certain she was going to be imprisoned for life. Part of her was thankful that at least she wouldn’t have to starve on the battlefield any longer.

She knew this treatment wouldn't last forever. Eventually, Mari would be dismissed and the war would continue, or she would be caught and executed. Still, Mari let herself indulge in dipping the fluffy white bread into a thick creamy soup. The commander and the princess were due to be wed by the end of the spring, and Mari would not be permitted to go. It was orc custom to ceremonially strip the incoming bride of her belongings and culture just outside the Basankan wall bordering on Paia.  
There were three sharp knocks outside her door. “Soldier! The princess is awake and requires your attention.”  
Mari knew better than to reply with anything other than action.

“It feels like forever since I’ve seen you,” Sara said after Mari came onto the breakfast terrace. Mila was there too, and only gave a simple nod to acknowledge Mari’s presence.

“If you’ll excuse me, your highness, I do not feel well.” Mila stood up, curtsied, and hurriedly left the room.

Mari felt a swell of happiness and a bit of embarrassment after seeing Sara was not upset at all over Mila leaving.

“I must be honest. Just parting with you those few minutes was difficult,” Sara said in almost a whisper.

“I feel the same way.”

Sara motioned for Mari to step closer, even though there were palace staff above and below them, watching. Mari came as close as she dared. “Do you remember the first time we met? We had a surprise picnic and we got to speak to one another.”

“Yes. You wanted to get out of the stuffy palace.”

Sara smiled at that, but her face became serious. “Do you remember what I said about you being lucky that you don’t have to get involved?”

“Vaguely. Why bring this up now, Sara?”

“I just—” Sara swallowed, “I just wanted to apologize. I was ignorant back then, and I’m still ignorant.”

Mari stepped even closer to the princess and gently rubbed soothing circles across Sara’s cheeks with her thumb. “You have people who want to protect you from the truth, and I don’t blame you, or them, for that. There’s no need for apologies.”

Sara leaned into Mari’s touch and sighed. “I know. I just don’t want to be protected anymore. My parents just want to marry me off to bring peace, but how am I supposed to do that if I don’t understand the consequences of the war? What if my stupidity rekindled the war and all of this was for nothing?” Sara’s voice began to crack and there was a bit of dampness at the corner of her eye.

Mari wiped the small tear away. “You’re not ignorant or stupid. Ignorant people are arrogant and think they know everything. You admit when something is beyond you and that’s such a rare trait in someone.”

“Still. I’ve requested to pay a visit to one of the former battle sites and practice diplomacy in the real world.”

“That’s great!” Mari said with excitement in her tone. “I’m glad you’re taking initiative."

Sara stood up and hugged Mari. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see you in action."

Sara blushed and pulled away to look Mari in the eye. "Thank you. You've been the best personal guard I've ever had. Oh! I almost forgot the best part."

"Hm?"

"We're going to the edge of the Basankan-Paian border, to the site of the Battle of Hasetsu in Saga. I wanted to extend an olive branch to the orcs that live in our district."  
Mari stilled. She hadn't been to Hasetsu in years. She didn't let herself imagine being reunited with her mother after eleven years. Would she even recognize her?

"Mari?"

"That's wonderful, your highness." It would be no use to lose her composure. Mari knew that she had to keep her feelings in check if she wanted to not be found out by the elf court. If anyone else knew what she was...if Sara found out that she was possibly plotting against her people. No, Mari wouldn't allow it. Mari would have to go back to her soldier mentality and ignore her emotions to get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so exciting. I want to thank everyone that has read this chapter and given it kudos and to especially thank [Lucy](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/) for giving me some exposure.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://hydroplaning.tumblr.com) for more day-to-day writing updates.  
> A note to history and monarch fans, for reasons related purely to aesthetics, I've decided to switch the definitions of a "kingdom" and an "empire." While the Orc Empire does oversee a large portion of the land in this fictional world, they do not consider their conquers as colonies; the Seelie Elf Kingdom does have colonies complete with a viceroy. Why did I do this? *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [hydroplaning](http://hydroplaning.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also! The title is in reference to the [healing nursery rhyme](https://mom.me/lifestyle/6602-10-curious-customs-latina-moms/item/sana-sana-colita-de-rana/) in Spanish.


End file.
